spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Feats
__NOEDITSECTION__Characters who choose Chase feats tend to own the road, or the airways, or the deep blue sea. Baby It You can coax a damaged vehicle to continue beyond its logical limitations. Benefit: Once per scene when a vehicle you’re operating suffers a critical hit, you may cause it to ignore the hit’s effects until the end of the current scene. Unless repaired, the vehicle suffers the critical hit result at the start of the following scene. This does not prevent the vehicle from suffering the same critical hit result a second time. Bail Out! You spare yourself the worst of any crash. Prerequisites: Acrobatics 6+ ranks. Benefit: When you succeed with a Reflex save made to reduce damage from a crash, you suffer only 1 point of damage per die. Even if you fail, the damage decreases by 1 point per die (minimum 1 point per die). Further, when you’re the Prey in a chase, you may attempt the Long Gone strategy at any time, but automatically suffer a crash at the end of the current Conflict round. Crew Dog You’re accustomed to working as part of a close-knit vehicle crew. Prerequisites: Tactics 3+ ranks, Daredevil. Benefit: Once per scene when you’re in a vehicle requiring a crew of 3 or more, you gain 1 additional d6 action die. You may only spend this die to increase a result directly related to the vehicle (e.g. a Mechanics/Repair check targeting the vehicle, or an attack check with one of the vehicle’s weapons). Alternately, you may give this die to another member of the vehicle’s crew with the same restrictions. This die is lost when you exit the vehicle or the scene ends, whichever comes first. Daredevil You’re a wild man at any speed. Prerequisites: Career level 6+. Benefit: You may choose chase Strategies as if your vehicle’s (or your own, if you're on foot) Acceleration and Turning Ratings were each 2 higher. Further, you may choose the Stunt Strategy. Dash Feet don’t fail me now! Prerequisites: Athletics 3+ ranks. Benefit: When you take the Run action, you may move up to your Speed × 5. Further, when making a running jump, your jump distance increases by 25% (rounded up). Finally, while on foot in a chase, you may treat tight maneuvering room as close, or close maneuvering room as open, and gain a +2 synergy bonus with skill checks and saves made due to a Crisis Advantage. Death Ride There’s no stopping you once you’re behind the wheel. Prerequisites: Career level 9+, Con 15+, Demolition Derby. Benefits: While operating a vehicle or riding a mount, you gain DR equal to the number of Chase feats you possess. Further, if your wound points decrease to 0 or below while you’re operating a vehicle or riding a mount, you remain alive and conscious until the vehicle or mount stops moving, until your wound points decrease to a negative total equal or higher than your Constitution score (at which point you are immediately killed), or until it’s destroyed or killed (at which point you suffer the standard consequences of your injuries). Defensive Driving You’re adept at losing pursuers. Benefit: Each Maneuver check penalty you suffer due to a Prey chase Strategy decreases by 1/2 standard (rounded down). Further, once per chase, you may force 1 opponent to suffer the effects of a Crisis Advantage. Demolition Derby Your vehicles soak up damage without losing performance. Prerequisites: Career level 3+, Baby It. Benefit: When you’re operating a vehicle, it gains a +2 bonus with Damage saves. Further, each time a vehicle you’re operating suffers collision damage, the damage decreases by 1 point per die (minimum 1 point per die). Driving Instincts You leave predictable drivers in the dust. Prerequisites: At least 1 other Chase feat. Benefit: During a chase, after Strategies are chosen but before they’re revealed, you may guess which Strategy your opponent chose. If you’re correct, your opponent suffers a penalty with his next Maneuver check equal to the number of Chase feats you possess. Duct Tape and Bubblegum You can patch any vehicle back together… while it’s moving. Prerequisites: Mechanics 3+ ranks. Benefit: While you’re piloting or inside a vehicle, the vehicle gains a bonus with Damage saves equal to 1/2 your ranks in the Mechanics skill (rounded up). Each vehicle may only benefit from 1 Duct Tape and Bubblegum feat ability at any time. Eat My Dust You play rough when you drive. Prerequisites: Daredevil. Benefit: The Acceleration Rating of any vehicle you are currently operating increases by 1. Further, during a chase, when you inflict stress damage on an opponent, you may choose to instead inflict an equal amount of lethal damage. Finally, at the beginning of each chase, if your vehicle’s Acceleration exceeds that of all opposing vehicles, you gain 1 bonus action die. If not used by the end of the current chase, this action die is lost. Get Radical! You always push your ride’s performance envelope. Benefit: When you make a Maneuver check involving a stunt, your DC decreases by 5 and your error range decreases by 1. Further, when you make a Maneuver check to jump a vehicle, the vehicle’s jump distance increases by 50% (rounded up). Finally, your vehicle suffers only 1/2 falling damage (rounded down). Jackrabbit Start When it’s time to start running, you’re already long gone. Prerequisites: Defensive Driving. Benefit: When you’re the Prey in a chase or manhunt, the starting Lead increases by 2. Further, all chase and manhunt Strategies offer you the Lead Advantage. Lane Dancer Others see traffic. You see an opportunity. Prerequisites: Drive skill focus (any 1 ground), Daredevil. Benefit: While operating a ground or personal ground vehicle, you may treat tight maneuvering room as close, or close maneuvering room as open. Further, while operating a ground vehicle in a chase, you gain a +2 synergy bonus with skill checks and saves made due to a Crisis Advantage. Man and Machine Your knack with machines is just spooky. Benefit: You are considered to possess 1 additional Gear feat for the purposes of any ability, prerequisite, or requirement that is based on the number of Gear feats you possess. Further, when you must spend 1 or more action dice to gain the benefits of a Chase or Gear feat, the number of action dice you must spend decreases by 1 (minimum 0). You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. Mount Up You have a natural affinity with domesticated animals. Prerequisites: Survival 3+ ranks, Daredevil. Benefit: The Defense and Reflex save bonus of any mount you ride become equal to your own (if your bonuses are higher). Further, while mounted, you may treat tight maneuvering room as close, or close maneuvering room as open. Further, while mounted in a chase, you gain a +2 synergy bonus with skill checks and saves made due to a Crisis Advantage. Need for Speed You like going fast… ''really fast. As fast as possible, really.'' Benefit: You suffer no penalty with Maneuver checks for traveling faster than 1/2 your vehicle or mount’s maximum MPH. The Next Level Your skill behind the wheel elevates the whole field of play. Prerequisites: Eat My Dust. Benefit: Each vehicle you operate gains the (occupant) quality and a +1 gear bonus to Turning. Further, during a chase, when you win the opposed Maneuver check by 4 or more and your vehicle’s Turning Rating is greater than that of your opponent’s vehicle, you may spend 1 Advantage to force your opponent to make a Reflex save (DC 10 + your Dexterity modifier + the number of Chase feats you possess). With failure, he becomes for 1 Conflict round (or 1 full round, if this is the last round of the chase). Offensive Driving Very few opponents manage to escape you. Benefit: Each Maneuver check penalty you suffer due to a Predator chase Strategy decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). Further, once per chase, you may ignore 1 Crisis without making a skill check or save. One Hand on the Wheel You’ve had a lot of practice driving with only one hand. Benefit: You suffer no Maneuver check penalty when operating a vehicle with only one hand. Further, you may make a Maneuver check as a free action a number of times per scene equal to the number of Chase feats you possess. Photo Finish Sometimes leveling the playing field’s plenty. Prerequisites: Daredevil. Benefit: During a chase, you may voluntarily decrease your Acceleration and Turning — or those of your vehicle — by 2, at which point the Acceleration and Turning of each other participant decreases by 2 as well. Professional Driver — Closed Course You make the impossible look positively… commercial. Prerequisites: Impress 6+ ranks, Driving Instincts, at least 2 other Chase feats. Benefit: You gain a synergy bonus from your Impress skill with Maneuver checks. Further, you gain a synergy bonus from your Acrobatics or Drive skills with your Impress skill, so long as your target has line of sight to you and your vehicle. Relentless Pursuit Once you’re on the trail, you never give up the hunt. Prerequisites: Offensive Driving. Benefit: When you’re the Predator in a chase or manhunt, the starting Lead decreases by 2. Further, all Strategies offer you the Lead Advantage. Simulator Jockey You handle drones as if you were in them. Prerequisites: Drive 4+ ranks. Benefit: You ignore the standard penalty with attack and skill checks made through a drone. Further, you may take the Regroup action while operating a drone. Sprint Your raw running speed is amazing. Prerequisites: Dash. Benefit: Your Speed increases by 10 ft. Style & Substance You don’t just make it look easy. For you, it ''is easy.'' Prerequisites: Professional Driver — Closed Course. Benefit: During a standard scene, when you’re operating a moving vehicle or mount, you may spend 1 action die to substitute your ranks in the skill used to control the vehicle in place of your standard ranks with any 1 other skill. This effect lasts for 1 skill check. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to the number of Chase feats you possess. Take It Outside You have a knack for using or avoiding crowds. Prerequisites: Style & Substance. Benefit: Once per chase, you may spend 1 action die to add or remove the public or private campaign qualities until the end of the chase. Further, the number of action dice required for you to activate a critical hit with an attack made during a chase decreases by 1 (minimum 1). Test Pilot You’ve been out on the ragged edge of vehicle design, and there you’ve seen wonders! Prerequisites: 5+ vehicle focuses, Daredevil. Benefit: When you operate a vehicle, you ignore the effects of the and qualities. Further, while operating a vehicle possessing one of these qualities, the result required for you to score a Triumph with Maneuver checks made using the vehicle decreases by 5. Also, each time you score a Triumph with a vehicle possessing one of these qualities, you gain 1 Reputation or $50,000 Net Worth. Finally, when operating a vehicle without the appropriate proficiency, your untrained penalty decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). Wave Runner You’re completely undaunted on the high seas, in narrow channels, or in churning rapids. Prerequisites: Drive skill focus (any 1 water), Daredevil. Benefit: Your Constitution increases by a number equal to the number of Chase feats you possess for the purpose of determining how long you can hold your breath. Further, while operating a water vehicle, you may treat tight maneuvering room as close, or close maneuvering room as open. Finally, while operating a water vehicle in a chase, you gain a +2 synergy bonus with skill checks and saves made due to a Crisis Advantage. Wind Rider You’re a natural in the air, able to read the wind and ride turbulence like a gentle wave. Prerequisites: Drive skill focus (any 1 air), Daredevil. Benefit: Your Notice check penalty due to visual range decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). Further, when gliding, your lateral distance multiplier increases by 2. Also, while operating an air vehicle, you may treat tight maneuvering room as close, or close maneuvering room as open. Finally, while operating an air vehicle in a chase, you gain a +2 synergy bonus with skill checks and saves made due to a Crisis Advantage. Category:Feats Category:Chase Feats